What its like to be diferent
by raerae ozera
Summary: Its almost time for graduation....Rose gets in a fight and suddenly rose isnt rose isnt rose anymore.......this is my first fic so please be nice and review! the reviews will kep me goin


"Only 5 days until graduation!!! Rose can you believe were actually going to be on are own!!!" Lisa practically sang.

"I know! I can't wait to get out of that hell hole."

It was only 5 days until graduation. Lisa and I were at the mall with Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri. Dimitri was far guard and I was near guard. It amazed me how he could do far guard and not act stalker-ish.

"Way to think on the positive side Rose." Christian laughed.

"Oh come-on fire boy, you no you want to leave to." I remarked.

"Who doesn't want to leave that place?" he agreed

"Well me and rose are going to Victoria secrets. You boys go get something to where for graduation" Lisa said

"Lisa we're _men _not boys" Christian said stubbornly.

We laughed all the way until we got to Victoria secrets. Lisa was definatly here for some ……lets say celebration outfit for Christian. While I was looking for something Dimitri would like.

When we finally got out of there about an hour later (Lisa bout a whole lotta clothes) we saw the "men" at the food court.

"Are you already to go?" Dimitri asked patiently.

"No were not!" Lisa said with a smile in tact. While Christian mumbled about how Lisa could buy so many clothes.

"Come on Christian," Lisa said "it's not that bad."

Christian just grunted, While Lisa led us to the dress shop. It's been a long day, but also fun.

Lisa ended up picking out my outfit; she picked out a red sequined convertible mini dress. Which just so happened to be perfect and show all the right curves. When I came out of the changing stations all the boys' jaws dropped. (Including Christians which I could tell by the bond that Lisa wasn't to happy about that,)

Dimitri was the only one I really wanted to look at me.

When I looked at myself in the mirror again, I felt smugness take its place on my face.

"Rose," Lisa said. "We should probably get going" I looked at Lisa. She looked tired as hell.

"Alright let me change first!" I chirped

As we were walking out towards the car, that's when I felt it. The nauseous that tells me when strigoi are near by.

"Dimitri," Isaid franticly "There's a strigoi here!" I screamed.

"Where?!"

"In the bathroom!" As Eddie and I got in front of the moroi.

Then all the sudden the strgoi was in front of Dimitri, with those horrid red eyes glaring intently at my hero.

All the sudden Dimitri started the dance of death with the creature.

It was amazing to watch. He and the strgoi almost equally matched. As the fight went on, I noticed that there was more than 1 strigoi here, and she was coming strait for the moroi.

"Eddie stay with them!" I screamed as the strgoi was gaining on us. You could obliviously tell she was moroi before she was awakened. She had a slim, tall figure, with what used to be a pretty face.

"Bring it on!" I yelled. The creature hissed at me/ like literally hissed. I would have cracked up laughing if she wasn't glowering at me with those hate filled eyes.

She advanced on me and I took off. Strigois are fast! She was in front of me in a second. Then all the sudden I wasn't Rosemary Hathaway anymore, I was a whole different creature. She kicked me in the shin and I barely flinched. She looked at me in astonishment and that was all I needed. I pinned her, she fell and I staked her.

Eddie, Lisa, and Christian all looked at me with curios-astonished faces.

"How in the hell did u do that Rose!" Eddie demanded.

By the time he asked Dimitri had his strigoi stakedand was jogging up. "what happened over here?"

"Rose toally kicked ass!" eddie gushed. I was blushing so bad I probably looked like a tomato.

Dimitri looked at me with awe filled eyes. I think I might melt at his gaze.

" Rose," Dimitri asked in a kind tone "What exactly happened out there?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "its like I wasn't me anymore, it's like I was a whole different species."

"Are you hurt?" He asked

" Are you kidding? I was watching the whole fight and rose barely flinched when the strigoi kicked her in the shin!" Eddie said before I could open my mouth.

Dimitri looked at me with clearly the look of astonishment on his face now. I actually think I new what was going on. My mom Janine Hathaway had gotten raped by a strigoi before I was born. So who ever the strigoi was, was my father. My mother always told me I wasn't any different from my friends, but I guess those words were coming back to bite me on the ass.

"Rose when we get back I'd like to train with you" Dimitri says before walking in the car.

Okay so how did u like it?? Please revie


End file.
